emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7518 (2nd June 2016)
Plot Lachlan looks over the photos, unsure what to do. Aaron tries to apologise to Robert, but Robert is annoyed Aaron kept it from him after everything he has said about being honest. Pierce tells Rhona he has booked them lunch, although Rhona worries about them being seen together. Leyla and Jacob put makeup on pale looking David. In the café, Noah lets slip to Robert that Liv has left the pub. Lachlan invites Belle to another gig, but she cannot go. Lachlan enquirers why she cannot attend and orders her to be at Home Farm later that day, or everyone will know the truth, including Dr Bailey's wife. Leyla and Jacob give David bright red cheeks. Leyla sends Jacob away and tells David that kids are more resilient than he thinks and assures David he will get through all of this. Lachlan reveals to Belle he has photos of her and Jermaine. Marlon gives Pierce his Victoria sponge recipe, and tells Marlon and Vanessa that he and Rhona are heading into town for lunch. After they have left, Vanessa tells Marlon how Pierce demeaned to know where Kirin was and stopped her getting to Johnny. Lachlan tells Belle she is better than Jermaine, and he doesn't care about her as he is only out to get what he can from her. Belle believes Lachlan is trying to blackmail her into sleeping with him, but Lachlan insists he isn't trying to do that, and he doesn't want to see her get hurt. Marlon is adamant Rhona needs to know what kind of man is living with her and Leo. He is shocked that Rhona already knows what happened. Belle protest to Lachlan that when the time is right Jermaine will leave Angie and begs Lachlan not to tell Cain. Robert tracks Liv down to the Cricket Pavilion, and finds her looking over old family photos. Liv receives another bullying message and she admits to Robert that she did try to stop Ryan going to the police. David informs Eric that his white blood cell count is on the low side, so he is at increased risk of infection. He asks Eric to keep the news from Jacob. Lachlan watches as Jermaine and Angie walk along a street looking very much in love. Marlon interrupts Rhona and Pierce kissing on the sofa. Aaron thanks Robert for talking to Liv. Robert bumps into Noah as he is leaving The Woolpack, and Noah drops his phone. Robert picks up the phone and realises it's Noah who has been sending Liv the bullying messages. Lachlan approaches Cain and reveals Belle's married man is Dr Bailey. Cain cannot believe it until Lachlan shows him the photos. Cast Regular cast *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Dr Bailey - Micah Balfour *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley Guest cast *Angie Bailey - Nina Toussaint-White Locations *Home Farm - Living room, dining room and kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *Main Street *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *The Woolpack - Public bar, corridor and kitchen *Cricket pitch *Cricket Pavilion *Unknown street *Smithy Cottage - Front garden and living room Notes *Only one episode was broadcast on this date due to ITV's coverage of England v Portugal. As a result, an additional episode was broadcast on Friday 3rd June. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,930,000 (11th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes